Mi regalo de Navidad
by Nerckka Andrew
Summary: Candy a encontrado a su familia gracias a George... Y Albert quiere presentar a su novia en la gran cena de Navidad sin saberlo su tía. Para ello reciben la ayuda del hermano de Candy sin que ellos se den cuenta ¿Qué hará? Esta es una breve historia de navidad creada para un reto en el grupo de ALSS, espero que sea de su agrado. ¡Feliz Navidad!
1. Chapter 1

**Mi regalo de Navidad**

 **Por Nerckka Andrew**

Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de sus respectivos autores yo sólo quiero pasar un buen rato con vosotras y disfrutar de la magia de crear… Y todo sin fines de lucro, sino por el puro placer de compartir con todas nuestro amor por esta bella pareja "Albert y Candy". Un beso a todas y feliz Navidad.

Se que les debo los siguientes capítulos de "Nuestro amor… lo descubrimos en Londres" no lo he olvidado… pero este año ha sido un poco difícil para mi, de hecho también me operaron del nervio cubital en julio ya que no tenia sensibilidad en dos dedos de la mano izquierda… eso entre otras cosas. Espero pronto ponerme al día con el fic, lo quiero mucho y no lo dejaré sin terminar. De momento les dejo este reto, es minific de Navidad para mi grupo de ALSS. Va con mucho cariño y espero que les guste, son tres capítulos, hoy entregaré dos y el último está en proceso.

¡Feliz Navidad a todas! Con cariño Nerckka Andrew.

Navidad 2017.

 **Mi regalo de Navidad**

 **CAPÍTULO 1**

George entregaba personalmente las invitaciones para la gran cena de Navidad de los Andrew a los socios del corporativo y personas más importantes de la ciudad, le quedaba la última invitación, la de Candy y su familia… Aún recordaba el día que la rescató en México para llevarla a la mansión Andrew, lejos quedaron aquellos días en que sufría los desprecios de los Leagan, y ahora que por una simple casualidad del destino él descubrió a su verdadera familia, por fin esta dulce y tierna joven podía disfrutar de verdad de una vida completa junto a su madre y hermano. Y ahora era ya la oportunidad que pudiera presentarse ante la sociedad como la joven dama que era en realidad. **Candice Isabella Fitzgerald Schomberg** , originaria de Irlanda e hija de los Duques de Leinster. Cruelmente arrebatada a sus padres a causa de una intriga por la sucesión del Ducado de Leinster, los jóvenes duques tuvieron mellizos y por confusión se raptaron a la niña en lugar del heredero. Ahora después de años la búsqueda había llegado a su fin, aunque desgraciadamente Lord Maurice Fitzgerald había muerto antes de conocer a su hija.

En la mansión de los Fitzgerald Candy estaba repasando por enésima vez el árbol genealógico de su familia, si cuando estudio la ascendencia de los Andrew le pareció un tema sin mucha importancia, ahora todo era diferente… cada personaje era suyo, padre, abuelo, bisabuelo, tatarabuelo… La historia de su familia era apasionante e iba llenando su corazón de tesoros inimaginables y no por que perteneciera a una rancia familia de Noble apellido, no, no era eso, sino por que ella tenía un pasado y un origen, le daba igual que fuera una familia humilde o rica pero era su unión con alguien que eran parte de ella por su misma sangre, tenía una familia que la quería y siempre la había buscado. Ella tenía a sus amigos y los quería con locura, haría cualquier cosa por ellos y todos lo sabían, pero tener a una familia… a una madre era diferente.

Pasa algo hija.

Alguien ha llamado a la puerta mamá, y pensaba que por la hora podría ser Albert.

Ya era hora que tu novio hiciera acto de presencia Candy, lleva días sin venir y como no sea formal no daré mi consentimiento para el compromiso.

¡Edward! Sabes que está muy ocupado con los cierres de cuentas de fin de año.

Lo sé hermanita, sólo es que me gusta verte cuando arrugas esa nariz pecosa ¡Te pareces tanto a mamá! – Sin más abrazó a su hermana besándola en la frente – Te quiero mucho Candy y sé que Albert te hará feliz, sólo espero que la Matriarca de los Andrew te acepte y te vea como quien eres en realidad, así que estudia y no cambies.

Lady Amanda miraba a sus hijos orgullosa y con un poco de nostalgia al ver que su esposo no podía disfrutar como ella de esta hermosa visión.

Mi Lord, el señor Johnson desea verlo.

Hazlo pasar Sebastián.

Apenas cruzó las puertas Candy corrió a sus brazos ¡le debía tanto!

George que gusto verlo aquí.

Señorita Candy, está usted cada día más bella.

Mi Lord , Mi Lady. Buenos días, me envía William para darles la invitación para la fiesta de Navidad, son sus invitados especiales.

De eso no tengo duda George – dice el joven Edward guiñándole un ojo a su hermana-

Pero no nos trate con tanto formalismo, le debemos tanto que usted es como un miembro más de nuestra familia. Sin usted y su cariño por mi hija nunca la hubiésemos encontrado.

Le agradezco la confianza Mi Lady, pero éste es mi lugar.

Como quiera, pero ya sabe que siempre pude contar con nosotros. ¿Ya sabe la señora Elroy de nuestra presencia en Chicago? Quisiera darle las gracias por todo lo que hizo con mi hija durante estos años que estuvo con los Andrew.

Mi Lady, William quiere que sea una sorpresa para este día, ya que estará la familia reunida. Como se celebrará en Lakewood le gustaría que llegaran para la comida y así tener algo más intimo y familiar antes de la cena y sin los demás invitados. William vendrá cuando termine en el corporativo para hablar del tema personalmente con ustedes.

George ¡Hoy vendrá Albert!

Si señorita, estos días ha tenido mucho trabajo y ha terminado a horas poco prudente para venir a saludarla, como hoy concluirá todo, podrá venir.

George se fue de la casa de los Fitzgerald recordando el momento en que William hablaba con la señora Elroy de Candy…

¿Ya están todas las invitaciones repartidas William?

Si, y de las más importantes se a encargado George, además también vendrá Candy

William, agradezco mucho a Candy que haya cuidado de ti mientras estuviste con amnesia, pero no confundas las cosas, ella dejó ésta familia y…

Y no me extraña que la haya dejado, usted nunca la ha tratado como un miembro y todo por las influencias de los Leagan, lo sé.

William, no sé que te ha contado Candy pero mi intención siempre ha sido no manchar el nombre de la familia ¡Tenemos un apellido que cuidar!

Y ella jamás lo manchó, Candy no me ha dicho nada fue Archie quien me contó todo. Candy es demasiado noble para pensar mal de alguien. Además Candy a encontrado a su familia. Sus padres son…

Me alegro por ella William, pero no es necesario que me los presentes. Y te advierto que vendrán las mejores familias de Chicago y que hace meses que mandé invitaciones a Escocia, todos quieren conocer al patriarca de los Andrew y desde luego que vendrán las mejores candidatas para que elijas a tu futura esposa, tengo muchos nombres en mi lista dignas para la familia, así que no quiero que te pases el día de la fiesta con Candice, puede venir si quiere, pero tu tienes compromisos que cumplir con tus invitados y una responsabilidad con toda la familia. Hablaré con ella para que no te esté hostigando en todo momento…

¡Tía por favor, cuando va a escuchar! ¡Sólo le importan las apariencias! Y usted no tiene nada que decirle a Candy, ella ya tiene una madre que la guie. Y si mi disculpa ya me voy a la oficina, pero le advierto que no me culpe luego a mi de no decirle las cosas, pues tenía muchas que contarle, cosas muy importantes. Y me alegra que venga la familia de Escocia pues tengo muy buenas noticias que contarles. ¡Adiós!

Recordaba George lo enfadado que se fue William con su tía ¿algún día ella cambiaría? Eso era difícil, se había criado en un ambiente muy distinto, él pero sabía que cuando conociera la verdad reconocería que no había mejor partido para su sobrino que esa rubia pecosa que tantos dolores de cabeza le causó.

William, ya están todas las invitaciones entregadas y Lady Candice está deseando verte – Dice George con una sonrisa pícara en sus labios –

Gracias George, en unos minutos salgo, me ha llamado la tía y me ha dicho que no va allegar a Lakewood hasta la cena ya que viene con los familiares de Escocia, creo que no podré presentarle a la Duquesa de Leinster – dijo Albert un poco abatido – La tía no me deja hacer las cosas bien.

Ya le avisé a Lady Amanda que conocerían a la señora Elroy en la comida.

Tendré decirle lo que pasa

William ella está muy agradecida por que piensa que ella cuidó y crió a Candy como una Andrew más, la señorita es demasiado noble para decir cuanto ha pasado desde que llegó a la casa de los Leagan.

Además sabe que Lady Amanda sufriría mucho, gracias George creo que hablaré primeramente con Candy.

Por petición de la señora Elroy los Leagan están invitados, vienen desde Florida, pero se quedarán en el hotel del pueblo, con eso que vienen tus familiares de Escocia he podido decir que ya están las habitaciones de Lakewood preparadas y la antigua casa prestada a los Leagan también, así que ya no quedan habitaciones disponibles.

Por lo menos estarán lejos, saben que yo no los quiero cerca de Candy. Terminaré esto y me voy, no quiero hacer esperar a Candy.

Por si necesitas algo estaré en mi oficina.

Gracias George.

Pasadas unas horas Candy conversaba con su novio en la biblioteca de la mansión Fitzgerald, sentada cómodamente en sus piernas…

Con las ganas que tenía de pasear por los jardines contigo Bert… parece que va a nevar en cualquier momento.

Princesa ya sabes que en este tiempo en cualquier momento puede caer una borrasca, así que me tendré que ir pronto.

¿Has hablado con la tía abuela?

Si, pero no…

¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

Ya conoces a la tía, es muy especial y aunque te agradece mucho todo lo que has hecho por mi… ella sigue igual. La verdad es que no me importa lo que piense, pero no sé como decirle a tu madre que las cosas no son como ella piensa y cuando se entere de como te ha tratado la tía va a sufrir mucho, cree que has vivido como una Andrew más y cuando se entere que has vivido en un establo…

Albert eso no es tu culpa, y tampoco de la tía abuela. Bien sabemos como son los Leagan y como han influenciado sobre ella. Ella no me conoce como soy, sólo espero que cuando lo sepa me acepte.

Eres tan buena, la tía es una mujer ya adulta y no ha debido de influenciar se por nadie, si así como en los negocios no se fía de nadie y analiza por ella misma todo, en este caso debió de ser igual.

No te preocupes por nada, si llega a suceder hablaré con mamá ella comprenderá aunque no puedo decir lo mismo de Edward, pero lo intentaré.

Te amo Candy y no sabes cuanto me duele todo lo que te a pasado con los miembros de mi familia… y haré todo lo que pueda por subsanarlo.

Candy abrazó fuertemente a su novio y le agradeció por todo su apoyo.

Albert has hecho más de lo que debías en esa época, no podías estar pendiente de mi en cada travesura que hacia Eliza y Neil.

Esas no eran travesuras Candy y lo sabes.

¿Qué te han hecho esos y quienes son?

¡Edward, mamá!

No es nada.

Candy amor, creo que es hora que tu familia se entere de todo.

Pero…

Nada de pero Candy, si algo debemos de saber es mejor que sea ahora. William tú nos dirás.

No tardaron mucho en enterarse de todo, Candy agachaba la cabeza cada vez que Albert contaba una nueva "hazaña de los hermanitos Leagan" ni ella los recordaba todos… Albert trataba de disculparse y disculpar a su tía aunque sabía que no estaba siendo justo.

Bien eso ya pasó y es mejor olvidarlo, ellos son así y ya está. No quiero que se vuelva a tocar el tema, para mi ya está olvidado.

Hija tienes un corazón noble y me enorgullezco de ello, pero hay cosas que no podemos pasar de largo. No por que te hayas criado en un hogar de niños huérfanos merecías que te trataran así, ni a ti ni a nadie.

Se han tomado medidas de esto William.

Si Edward, yo mismo los envié a Florida y están ajenos a los negocios de la familia, aunque son familia de la tía así que les aviso que estarán en la fiesta de Navidad, pero no se quedarán en ninguna de las propiedades de los Andrew.

Bien, entonces se llevarán una sorpresa cuando se enteren que Candy es hija del Duque de Leinster.

Creo William que no iremos a comer a tu casa, no creo que mi hijo se calle frente a la señora Elroy y prefiero llegar para la cena.

Mi tía no estará, así que pueden llegar temprano. Ella vendrá directo de Chicago con mi familia que viene de Escocia.

Buena jugada la de tu tía cuñado… creo que su jugada le saldrá de oro, si harás lo que pienso yo te apoyo – dice a Albert dándole la mano –

Gracias Edward, la tía se llevará una sorpresa.

De qué hablan ustedes dos.

Ya lo sabrás hermanita – le dice abrazándola y dándole un beso – Por lo pronto ve eligiendo un bello vestido que ese día estarás radiante.

Candy me olvidaba – comenta Albert – Patty a confirmado su asistencia y vendrá con su abuela Martha – No le dio tiempo a terminar y Candy ya corría a sus brazos

¡Bien! Gracias Albert por acordarte de ella. Ellas se quedarán con nosotros ¡Tenemos mucho que hablar!

CONTINUARÁ…


	2. Chapter 2

**MI REGALO DE NAVIDAD**

 **POR NERCKKA ANDREW**

 **CAPÍTULO 2**

Los día pasaron rápido entre tantos preparativos, las familias de los Andrew se fueron reuniendo en las diferentes propiedades para estar listos el día de la gran fiesta de Navidad, en la que la misma matriarca les había prometido una gran noticia para ese día.

A primera hora llegó a Lakewood un hermoso carruaje en la cual venía los Duques de Leinster y unos invitados. Fueron recibidos con todos los honores ya que el mismísimo William Albert Andrew venía con ellos. Todos admiraban la belleza de la Duquesa y el parecido de Candy con ella. La mañana fue perfecta recorrieron los alrededores y se fueron al hogar de Ponny en los autos que George había preparado con los regalos para los niños, tanto la madre de Candy como su hermano agradecían infinitamente cuanto habían hecho por Candy. Se unió a ellos Tom y Jimmy que mientras la señorita Ponny y la hermana María estaban con Candy y su familia, Patty y Martha, ellos ayudaron a Albert y George a subir los regalos. Al final todos comieron juntos, se trajo todo de Lakewood así que para todos fue un día inolvidable.

Gracias William por este día, este es un lugar maravilloso tal y como Candy lo ha dicho… Lo conoce muy bien y no ha faltado ningún detalle.

Lakewood es un lugar muy querido no solo para Candy, para mi también. Ahora suban a descansar, que quedan unas cuantas horas antes de que empiecen a llegar todos los invitados.

Candy se fue a su habitación con Patty, ella quería ver el vestido que la Duquesa había elegido para su amiga… No sólo el vestido, las joyas familiares y una tiara estaban ya preparado en el sifonier.

Candy esto es precioso ¡seguro que hoy Albert pedirá tu mano!

No lo creo Patty, es más bien se hará público nuestro noviazgo… Si la tía abuela lo acepta.

No creo que diga que no, estará presionada por muchos invitados.

Y tú Patty ¿Qué tanto hablabas con mi hermano?

¡Candy! – exclamó roja como un tomate, ella había cambiado mucho con la muerte de Stear, tanto física como sicológicamente. Ya no era la chica tímida y retraída de antaño –

No te pongas así, el es un chico muy atractivo y tú una chica muy hermosa.

Candy, yo… No quiero pensar en esas cosas, es un chico agradable y culto, sólo me preguntaba por la rama de mi familia conoce a algunos de mis familiares lejanos en Irlanda, eso es todo.

Pues hacéis una hermosa pareja…

Entre risas fue pasando la tarde y ya era hora de arreglarse para la fiesta, las chicas estaban esplendidas, los invitados empezaban a llegar, la familia de Candy la dejo para que disfrutara con sus amigas… ya Annie había anunciado su llegada junto con Archie, así que estaban juntas en el salón…

¡Candy en cuanto te presenten como hija de una duquesa mi madre me obligará a estar contigo! Jijiji No sabe que nunca hemos dejado de ser amigas, pero ella es así – comenta abrazando a Candy y diciéndole al oído – me alegro tanto por ti, te lo mereces hermana.

Gracias Annie – ambas se unieron en un abrazo sincero desde el profundo de su corazón sabían que a pesar de todo y de la circunstancias nunca dejarían de ser hermanas.-

Chicas no vamos a llorar ahora qué no tenemos tiempo para retoques.

Jajajajajaja- se reían las tres amigas que fueron interrumpidas por un apuesto varón con tantas insignias como pecas en la cara.

Señoritas quiero decirles que todas me deben un baile y en vistas que la señorita Annie tiene novio y mi hermana también, debo decirle señorita O'Brian que usted será la primera.

Duque yo…

Nada de duque, para los amigos de mi hermana soy Edward. ¿No me irá a rechazar verdad Patricia?

¿Estás coqueteando con mi amiga Edward?

No, sólo estoy siendo educado… además esa pelirroja no para de mirarme y no deseo bailar con ella.

¡Eliza! Jajajajajajajajaja cuídate de ella Edward, te aseguro que no es de fiar – Archie no paraba de reír, si supiera Eliza que es el hermano de Candy miraría hacia otro lado-

Mira Candy ahí está Albert y te busca, te llevo. Si nos disculpan, y recuerde señorita O'Brian es usted mi compañera de baile.

Sin más explicaciones los hermanos Fitzgerald se dirigieron hacia el joven patriarca que estaba rodeado de sus socios acompañados de sus hijas.

Si me permiten- dice Edward abriéndose paso entre los que rodeaban a Albert, (bien sabía él lo que era eso) William necesito tratar un tema muy urgente antes de la cena.

Claro Edward, ven acompáñame a mi despacho. Señores, señoritas en otro momento seguiremos con esta conversación. Disfruten de la fiesta.- ya lejos de los invitados – Gracias Edward no sabia como salir de ahí.

Vi tu cara… jajajaja sé lo que es eso. Yo por si a caso ya le pedí que Patricia fuera mi compañera de baile.

Muy bien hecho, y Candy está con ella.

No, vino conmigo pero la dejé ahí con George… todo el mundo se pregunta quien es esa hermosa dama ¿ya llegó tu tía no nos han presentado aún?

No, pero no tardará sólo faltan las cuatro familias más cercanas de Escocia, vendrá con ellos. Ya te he explicado como es ella en estos asuntos de las normas y costumbres del clan.

Ven conmigo que mi hermana te espera, y aunque quiera mucho a George sé que se muere por estar contigo.

Y yo con ella Edward, a partir de hoy todo cambiará.

Candy ya estaba nerviosa, a parte de sus amigos poca gente la conocía (Y menos en ese circulo) además al verla junto con George llamaba mucho más la atención no sólo por su belleza si no por ser el hombre de confianza de Sir William.

¡Hola princesa! – Dice Albert muy galante mientras coge de la mano a Candy para besarla – ¿Muy aburrida?

¿No y tú…? ¡ya he visto que no has tenido tiempo para ello!

Mi princesa, sólo he venido a esta fiesta por que venías tú… y lo sabes – Y acercándose le dice al oído – Hoy cambiaran muchas cosas entre nosotros Candy, tu familia me apoya y es lo único que me importa – Ven vamos con Archie y las chicas ¿nos acompañas Edward?

Ni se te ocurra dejarme sólo… no sé por qué no haces una fiesta familiar en vez de una oficial con tantos invitados… y gente que sólo piensa como encontrar la mejor opción para sus hijas, y yo con todos estas insignias que me veo obligado a usar… el próximo año lo celebraremos en mi casa, así que ve diciendo a tu tía que tendrá que celebrar la próxima Navidad sin ti.

Edward aún falta un año y puede que lo celebres en otras circunstancias, vamos antes que inviten a Patty a bailar y te roben tu pareja… Y te tocará elegir a otra.

Jajajajaja No juegues Albert, mi hermano no soportará eso, además Eliza ya lo ha visto…

Eso no me lo habías dicho cuñado.

Ni ganas tenía de recordarlo… Como esa bruja se me acerque me olvidaré de quien soy y la pondré en su lugar junto con su hermano, no importa que sean de tu familia.

Legalmente están fuera, sólo vienen por ser familia del difunto esposo de mi tía, no pertenecen a mi familia. Así que por mi no hay problema, saben que no deben acercarse a Candy por ningún motivo y si estoy yo, con mayor razón no lo harán.

Espero que así sea. Hola chicos ya estamos todos ¿Señorita O'Brian me acompaña?

Si Edward.

Ya lo ha visto.

Si, hablé con Dorothy, y está justo ahí, además George nos dirá el momento exacto en que entrará la señora Elroy.

Buen trabajo, esta vez tendrán nuestra ayuda…

Espero que la señora Elroy no le dé un infarto.

Se le quitará en cuanto se entere del apellido de mi hermana, venga vamos por un refresco mientras esperamos el momento oportuno de atraer a esos tortolos. Tiene una sonrisa muy hermosa Patricia.

Patty no se esperaba aquellas palabras de Edward, si bien habló con él para hacer un plan para que Candy y Albert pudiesen estar juntos sin interrupciones por parte de los molestos socios con sus hijas casaderas, no esperaba que pudiera ser tan gentil y delicado, sin duda la nobleza de corazón de Candy es un don de familia. Sin más y con una leve sonrisa dio un tímido gracias a Edward.

Según ellos todo estaba apunto, y a lo lejos veían reír a Albert y Candy junto con sus amigos.

Eliza se cuidaba bien de no acercarse a Candy… La tía abuela la puso sobre aviso, ya poco le interesaba ella ya no era una Andrew y ya se había enterado por la tía abuela, además que su madre le había dicho unos días antes que Candy encontró a su familia… Así que mejor, ahora lejos de los Andrew ella y los suyos con ayuda de la tía abuela podrían recuperar sus privilegios. Y por ello lograr un buen matrimonio que la elevara a un estatus mejor ¡Ser un Andrew abría muchas puertas! Ya hablaría con su tía para saber quien es el joven que está con la insípida de Patricia O'Brian… Se veía un buen partido con clase, muy apuesto y muchas insignias… demasiado para un ratón de biblioteca, dejaría que Patty se divirtiese un rato, ya actuaría ella en cuanto hable con la tía.

CONTINUARÁ…


End file.
